Murder in the night
by sez101
Summary: When Sam gets a phone call her world falls apart, can she save her niece? Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It was late about 11pm when Sam got back from a wet, raining world she was cold, wet and very annoyed with life the universe and everything in general, the guys had grabbed the showers so she had been cleared by medical first deciding to have a long soak at home instead of the quick shower on base.

She had just lit all the candles set the music and was about to step into the lovely, relaxing bath when the door rang, she cursed under her breath running to her bedroom to put on a robe then answered the door, muttering unsavoury comments about the SGC as she went, she opened it expecting an airman to say the test results had shown something or that the gate was broken instead she saw 2 police officers on her doorstep

"Hello" Sam said a cold fear and dread gripping her heart, Jack, Janet, Daniel the possibilities making her throat constrict she concentrated on her breathing

"Miss Carter?" the young woman asked, Sam nodded mutely, unable to speak

"Its about your brother, I'm sorry but he was murdered earlier this evening along with his wife and son" the officer said, Sam felt the world spin, denial was her first thought, she managed a choked no before she fell her muscles losing all strength, the male police officer catching her helping her to the sofa, the female went to the kitchen returning with a glass of water, Sam sipped it gratefully running through what they had said a thousand questions raging inside, in a weak tone she asked

"What about Lizzy my niece is she…" Sam left the question hanging unable to finish it the thought too horrible to contemplate the whole situation unreal

"We haven't found her" the policewoman said, Sam snapped out of it, anger overcoming her normally rationale, calm personality

"Why not?"

"There were no blood traces of her at the house we think the assailant took her" Sam sat numbly on the sofa, the reasons why wasn't something she wanted to think of, but she had something to do rescue her niece.

"Thank you for telling me officer I need to be on my own now" Sam said politely they exchanged glances clearly debating what to do,

"Mam, would you like us to phone anyone?" the female asked, Sam thought about it, her dad, she would have to let the Tok'ra know which meant telling people,

"Mam" the policewoman asked bringing Sam out of her thoughts, back into the nightmare.

"No thank you" Sam said quietly, showing them the door, she waited till she watched them pull out before running upstairs blowing out the candles and getting changed driving back to base wiping her eyes of the tears she hadn't know that she had cried, she signed in going directly to Hammonds office despite the late hour he was still there, she knocked walking straight in needing time off to look for Lizzy.

"Sir" she said gaining his attention

"Major I thought you had gone home" he asked genuinely surprised at her presence eyeing up her clothes, Sam looked down the grey sweats weren't uniform or even close but he didn't comment,

"I had Sir, sorry Sir, I need time off Sir I know we are backed up Sir and the stargate needs a diagnostic Sir but something really important has come up Sir and I have to deal with it Sir" Sam rambled some tears escaping her, Hammond stood up worried that his reliable Major while known for her use of Sir had said it 7 times in one sentence and was crying. As her Godfather now not a General he hugged her giving her a tissue, Sam took it using it to hurriedly dry her tears

"I'm sorry Sir I shouldn't break down on you like this" Sam apologised really embarrassed, Hammond shook his head, he didn't mind what he was more concerned about was why Sam was crying

"Sam its fine what's wrong?" he asked tenderly

"It's Mark" Sam managed to say between sobs, her brother was dead the thought made her cry more

"What did he do this time?" Hammond asked angrily assuming it was an argument or something, Mark never seemed to appreciate his sister especially now she was Air Force

"He is dead" Sam said, Hammond sat down shocked not expecting this. Mark although he was annoying, he had been his Godson and Hammond had known him since he was 2 months old.

"How, when?" He asked shocked

"This evening, he was murdered" Sam replied a new wave of crying overtaking her, Hammond stood up and gathered her in a hug a few tears of his own escaping at his Godson's death

"Lucy, Greg, Lizzy?" Sam shook her head

"Lucy and Greg are…..are with Mark" Sam managed to say unable to contemplate that her nephew and sister in law were also dead.

"And Lizzy" Hammond asked fearfully remembering the sweet innocent girl that strangely looked nothing like her parents but resembled her aunt. Mark had always joked if she didn't then he would question whether she was his. Now Hammond looked Sam in the eye, seeing the fear and despair in her eyes he felt his heart break

"Missing her blood wasn't found as the scene, they think he took her" Hammond's knees gave way he sat on the floor coming to the same conclusion as Sam to why anyone would want a sweet innocent beautiful 7 year old girl.

"Dear God" he muttered, he sat for over a minute coming to terms with the situation, then standing up he came to a conclusion, if he couldn't save his Godson he was going to damn well save his Godson's daughter, wiping the tears he looked at Sam who was looking into space.

"Major we are going to find Lizzy" he said confidently, Sam looked at him raising his eyebrow in his direction clearly asking how, Hammond went for the intercom ordering Walter to dial the Tok'ra demanding that Jacob was sent back, although Walter was un-doubtable curious to as why but he didn't question it. Then Hammond grabbed the phone dialling Colonel Reynolds quarters aware he was staying on base tonight.

"Colonel Reynolds you a hereby in charge, myself and Major Carter are going off world," he ordered Reynolds obviously tried to ask why as Hammonds face turned red with anger.

"That is an order" he bellowed, then was the red phone

"This is General Hammond I am taking leave, for a while" he reported hanging up then with a slight smile he took Sam's hand who had been watching with dull eyes not finding a shred of amusement in his actions Hammond sighed he hated to do this but he knew it was for the best, he let go of her hand in order to put both hand sternly on his hips,

"Sam, Mark is dead, Lizzy isn't we need to focus on saving her. I suggest contacting Thor on Chimera he owes us one" Sam nodded wiping hers tears and taking his hand in a show of faith they left the safety of his office going to the control room, where he wrote a note to Jacob and got a GDO. Ordering Walter to dial Edora in a ploy so nobody would know where they had really gone he stepped through with Major Carter knowing whatever the consequences he was doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reaching Edora he dialled Chimera dragging Sam along who was in a kinda daze, then on Chimera Thor's hammer scanned them sensing no Gould it let them be,

Unusually there was nobody near the gate, Sam seemed to be out of daze focusing on saving Lizzy, she walked off in the direction of the hall of Thor's might Hammond following behind, reaching it Sam stopped

"This is the place"

"This is the hall of Thors might?" Hammond asked looking at the engraved pole as Sam touched the large red crystal

"Not here" it scanned them sending them into a large hall, Sam got out a pocket torch

"Where did you get that?" Hammond asked

"Always be prepared" Sam answered shining it around getting her bearings walking towards the jewel on the far side when Thor's Viking persona appeared.

""I am Thor. You are brave to come before me. However, only the worthy may witness Thor's might" he told them

"What does that mean?" Hammond asked

"Watch" Sam stepped forwards the ground fell away revealing a narrow beam

"After you Sir" Sam indicated that he should go first, knowing it shook the second person off to see if the first would sacrifice themselves, while she knew he would sacrifice himself, Sam also knew it was less dignified for a General to be hanging off a beam than an Airforce Major.

Hammond walked across easily making it, Sam followed half way across it shook sending her off the edge until she was hanging off.

"Sam I'm coming hold on" Hammond ordered crawling back ignoring the dust on his dress blues, Sam tried to hang on but found she was slipping, he grabbed her arm as she slipped pulling her back up with all his strength cursing himself for not working out more, they both landed on the beam exhausted.

"Thank you Sir" Sam said between pants, as they crawled to the end Sam pressing the crystal Thor appeared.

"You have shown true selflessness and bravery. Willingness to sacrifice oneself to save another is honourable trait. I salute you. Now you must add wisdom to courage. Solve the riddle of the runes and I will show you my true might."

The beam came out and they found themselves in another room, Hammond looked round.

"That never gets old" he muttered in amazement, Sam tried not to laugh the thought of why they were doing this sobering her up, she went to the circle drawing in PI.

"What's that?"

"The answer to the final test" Sam said waiting, Thor appeared.

"General Hammond, Major Carter why have you summoned me" he asked transporting them to his ship.

"Thor we need your help"

"Is the protective planets treaty being violated" Thor asked his voice raising a bit with alarm

"No its personal, Sam's brother was recently murdered her niece has disappeared and is likely to be in trouble we were hoping you could help"

"I am sorry I cannot interfere the Asguard Gould treaty clearly states no interference in your development" Sam nodded disappointed unable to stop herself from sitting down bringing her knees up she let out a strangled sob and despite telling herself she wasn't going to cry in front of Earths most powerful ally she did, crumpling on the floor and sobbing. Hammond looked at her sadly, until he felt Thor pull him away.

"Why is Major Carter making that sound? My scans indicate there is nothing physically wrong with her?" Thor asked sounding alarmed moving some stones on the display panel.

"Thor she has lost her family a little girl is out there she is 7 earth years old and is probably very scared and there is nothing she can do" Thor looked sadly at Hammond who shrugged.

"I find the sound distressing" Thor told him looking at Sam

"I know Thor" Hammond said looking sadly at Sam not surprised she was upset

"We all do"

Thor paced up and down moving some more stones

"If I help will she stop" Thor questioned

"She might it would help" Hammond admitted

"Then I will help" Thor decided putting his ship into hyperspace

"What about the treaty?"

"What the Gould and High Council don't know will not hurt them, is that not an earth saying?" Thor asked

"Where did you hear that?" Hammond asked curiously wondering if the Asguard were monitoring them

"Colonel O'Neill once used it in regards to what Major Carter called a 'jolly'" Thor informed him

"When was this" Hammond asked unable to contain his curiosity wondering on which mission they had taken this Jolly on and what it was.

"I believe we have arrived at your planet" Thor replied changing the subject, scanning for people with Major Carter's DNA showing life signs, Thor moved the stones, to Hammond it seemed like it took an age he wondering if Thor could help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a while Thor spoke

"We have 1 life sign, female she is alone" Thor reported

"Can you beam her aboard?" Hammond asked, Thor nodded a bright light appearing in the middle of the room, causing Sam to look up having not known that they were getting her niece. Seeing her niece she got up,

"Lizzy" Sam ran over hugging her swinging her round and holding on tight

"Auntie Sam" Lizzy returned the hug not even caring where she was just glad she was safe.

"Oh God, Liz I am so glad you are ok," Sam sobbed into her niece's shoulder hugging her not letting go in an irrational fear that if she did then she would disappear again,

"Aunt Sam, they hurted mummy and daddy and Greg and took me away" Lizzy sobbed back.

"I know Lizzy you are safe no one is ever gonna hurt you again promise" She felt Lizzy nod then pull back out of the hug still clinging onto her.

"Auntie Sam where are we?" She asked looking at Thor before Sam could answer Lizzy was walking over to him,

"Is that an alien, cool" Then Lizzy held out her hand politely eyeing him up

"Mr Alien man, woman, thing," Lizzy said trying to work out his sex but failing but still tried to maintain her manners.

"I'm Lizzy Carter thank you for saving me from the bad men" Thor nodded taking her hand and shaking it,

"It is a pleasure Lizzy Carter, I am Thor of the Asguard, I am male and you are most welcome" Lizzy nodded kissing him on the cheek, then turning back to her Auntie.

"Auntie Sam is my family dead?" she asked bluntly, Sam felt the tears building again she knew that lying wouldn't help in the long run,

"Yes, but have me now and I promise that you will be safe kiddo,

"Does that mean that they are in heaven with my hamster" she asked, Sam nodded

"And that I won't see mummy again" Sam nodded again, Lizzy began to cry so Sam hugged her just content to hold her for now as Lizzy cried herself to sleep while Thor looked on very distressed,

"What next, Sir we can't explain how we found Sir and I want the people that did this properly punished" Sam said firmly, Hammond thought for a moment.

"Thor can you beam Sam and I into the room, we are going to need zats" Hammond asked, Sam lay Lizzy on the floor smoothing her hair down and pressing a kiss to her forehead, she looked to Thor

"I will personally guarantee her safety" Thor promised easing Sam's mind, she gave a grateful smile going to stand with Hammond

"Sir are you sure about this?" Sam asked, thinking that it had been a while since he had been in the field

"Major I am positive now lets go Thor" he looking to the Asguard who gave them zats then beamed them down, Sam cleared the room while Hammond checked out the window

They were in a bedroom in a suburban house; the bedroom had a large swimming pool in the garden, Sam quietly opened the door kicking off the lock running down the corridor clearing each room as she did so until she got to the bathroom seeing blood stained clothes on the floor, with disgust she shut the door knowing that was probably her brothers blood.

"Upstairs is clear Sir" She reported to Hammond in a remarkably calm voice, he had been covering the stairs,

"Right clear the downstairs and Sam 1 zat" he warned knowing how much he wanted to hurt him and knowing Sam would be feeling the urge far more,

"Yes Sir" She replied glumly, quietly leading the way Hammond right behind her, from the kitchen she could hear banging she indicated to Hammond her intention he nodded, Sam kicked open the door zating the man making sure he was alone, Hammond placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam check the rest of the house" he ordered gently, Sam nodded knowing if she stayed she wouldn't be able to control her anger towards the unconscious man, she made her way from room to room finding nobody disgruntled she returned to the kitchen, where the man was just waking up Sam walked over noticing Hammond had tied him to the chair.

"Wakey wakey" The man opened his eyes

"Who are you?" he asked scared

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is who are you?" the man didn't answer so Sam slapped him hard feeling a small amount of satisfaction but holding herself back.

"Who are you?"

"Alan….Alan Kingston" he said nervously looking between Sam and Hammond

"Why did you kill my family and abducted my niece why?" Sam yelled about 2cm from his face

"He owed me the others got in my way, she was asleep I couldn't kill her,"

"Why?" Sam yelled again

"Because" he justified

"Because what?" Sam challenged

"Because she looked so peaceful, sweet, innocent, beautiful" his eyes glazed over, Sam felt a wave of rage hitting him again and again with a scream, Hammond grabbed her pulling her back

"Sam, Sam calm down go upstairs and get Lizzy we should phone the police" he ordered, Sam nodded going upstairs to contact Thor who beamed a sleeping Lizzy down, Sam sat in the bedroom cradling her niece waiting for the police, hearing the sirens approaching Sam lifted Lizzy up cradling her carefully walking downstairs to let them in,

"Hello officer, in here you will find the man responsibly for abducting my niece and killing by brother, sister in law and nephew, upstairs in the bathroom is bloody clothes I haven't touched anything in there other than the door handle"

"And who is this" the officer asked struggling under the weight of information Sam was giving him

"My Commanding officer General Hammond"

"Hello officers we have to head back now if you need to speak to us we will be at Cheyenne mountain," he made a move to leave

"General Sir you can't leave until the CSI's have authorised it" Hammond sighed getting out his all important mobile and dialling a familiar number

"Bill its George I need a big favour you see it's like this" he moved away from the prying ears of the cops, Sam hid a grin she loved having connections

"He wants to talk to you" he handed the phone to the senior officer who took it with apprehension

"Hello….Yes Mr President" the flustered man said not use to receiving a phone call from the President.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

5 Minutes later Sam, Hammond and Lizzy were out of everyone's view and found themselves on Thor's ship

"Thank you Thor" Sam said giving Lizzy to Hammond and hugging the small alien who looked quite pleased,

"If there is ever anything I can do" She offered,

"I will ask if i need any more stupid ideas"

"Thanks Thor can you beam us to the SGC infirmary" Sam asked, Hammond looked at her, she went over taking Lizzy

"I just want to make sure he didn't do anything" Sam said the unspoken words passing between her and Hammond, the white light engulfed them and the next minute they were in Janet's infirmary,

"Hey Jan" Sam said smiling at everyone's shocked reactions she could see why, she was in her grey sweats, still with the dirt of the last mission, in the middle of the night holding a young girl with her commanding officer who she had last been seen leaving through the Stargate holding hands and now stood in dusty, torn dress blues armed with a Zat.

"General Hammond, Sam how did you get here?" She asked

"Dr it is a long story, can we go somewhere more private" he asked looking around all the personnel in the infirmary wondering what creative rumors there would be in about an hour, Janet nodded leading them to a private exam room, Hammond waited for Sam to begin

"I got a visit from the police, Mark, Lucy my sister in law and Greg are dead" Sam said with remarkable calmness stroking Lizzy's hair who had slept threw all the disturbance,

"Oh God Sam" Sam held up her hand to stop knowing if she was going to tell this she had to remain professional otherwise she would be a crying wreck, the alarms went overhead, Sam and Hammond both looked to each other,

"Stay it might be Jacob I'll inform him of the situation" he said Sam nodded a few tears trickling out, Janet carefully took Lizzy and out her on the bed, hugging Sam sitting her next to Lizzy,

"Lizzy was missing so I came to base to get time off, General Hammond offered to help, so we went to the Asguard Thor said he would help we found her and nailed him I just need to know he didn't do anything" Sam tried to explain while desperately trying not to cry, Janet nodded sympathetically

"Where are SG1?" Janet asked surprised they weren't with her. Sam blinked puzzled,

"I didn't have chance to tell them i came to tell dad about Mark and get the time off, then General Hammond suggested Thor and next thing i know were on an Asguard ship"

"Fair enough, shall i ring them" Janet offered, Sam nodded gazing worriedly at Lizzy she had never really thought of how this affected SG1 but now the events of the night were sinking in. Had it only been 3 hours since that knock on the door. Janet followed her gaze realizing that Lizzy was her priority now.

"Sam I would love to help but this is not my area of expertise, however I do have a friend who is a paediatrician she is the best," Sam nodded stroking Lizzy's face

"Do it" She decided Janet hugged her friend before leaving to arrange it, Sam spent the time just watching Lizzy glad she was ok and not having nightmares, it was about 30 minutes later when a lady with light brown hair tied up in a pony tail, her green eyes dancing with laughter, she wore a pale pink shirt which showed off her brown tan, seeing Sam she smiled politely holding out her hand a blue clipboard clutched in the other,

"Sam Carter I presume" she asked

"Yes you must be the paediatrician" she shook her hand

"Yes Dr Marlow but I prefer Jo" Sam gently shook Lizzy awake,

"Liz this is Dr Marlow," She said looking at Dr Marlow

"Please call me Jo" She smiled at Lizzy

"Ok why doesn't Auntie Sam wait outside" Sam nodded while she really didn't want to leave the request was more of a thinly disguised order not a suggestion,

"Auntie Sam" Lizzy called scared, Sam forced a smile onto her face walking back over kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair

"Liz honey, Jo is a doctor she just wants to make sure your ok and the bad man didn't hurt you,"

"He didn't" she replied firmly

"I believe you but we just have to be 100% sure" Sam replied not able to think of a better way to explain it, she smiled reassuringly before leaving the room.

She paced up and down the corridor until General Hammond joined her

"I'm sorry Sam it was only Sg7" he reported, Sam nodded disappointed it wasn't her dad.

"I presume you want custody of her" he guessed Sam nodded

"Lucy has no brothers and sisters and her parents are in the 70's" Sam told him "I'm Marks only family other than dad or at least I was" She said pausing as she remembered that Mark was no longer with them.

"Sam I need you to think about your position on Sg1 and Lizzy, I don't doubt you could do both but is that fair to her? Whatever you decided there is always a job here for you" he insisted hugging her before standing up. Sam sat silently she hadn't thought how Lizzy would effect Sg1 before but now it had been brought up she was sure which to pick. Dr Marlow came back out interrupting her thoughts, Sam pounced literally on her.

"Well" She asked anxiously

"There were no signs of abuse other than him kidnapping her; it is my opinion that you got there in time" Sam felt her legs give out from beneath her suddenly she was on the floor crying in relief, Jo was right by her hugging her use to this reaction from worried relatives not matter what the news either way it was intense relief or intense shame, guilt and worry.

"I'm sorry I was just so sure he had, then its just such a relief" Sam tried to explain through tears, Jo just waited, eventually Sam stood up

"Thank you, seriously anything I can do?" Sam offered

"Take your niece home and look after her she is a good kid" Jo told her, Sam nodded numbly

"Thank you" Sam entered the room hugging Lizzy who returned it

"Sam can we go now"

"Sure, you are going to stay with me now kiddo" Sam said ruffling her hair, Lizzy looked at her

"Why can't I stay with mummy and daddy and Greg?" She asked, Sam bent down to her level

"Lizzy, your mum, dad and brother died remember, they are in heaven" Sam said gently, Lizzy seemed to accept it for now, Sam knew it hadn't sunk in and they would have to have a grown up conversation to try and explain death to her.

"Major take off as much time as you need but next week I would like to discuss your status on Sg1" he ordered, Sam nodded knowing she would have some serious thinking to do.

"Thank you Sir" Sam said lifting up Lizzy and walking away to my car on the surface passing many curious faces on the way. Sam ignored them she was sure the rumours were spreading and half of her wondered what they would be saying but the rest of her didn't care.

"Auntie Sam" Lizzy said half way up

"Yes honey" Sam replied

"Why is everyone looking at you weirdly?" she asked, Sam smiled almost ashamed of her co-workers who had made it so obvious even a young girl noticed.

"They are wondering who the pretty girl I'm carrying is" She responded

"That's me" Lizzy noted, Sam nodded,

"Ok" Lizzy seemed to accept this explanation. She snuggled up closer to Sam who hugged her closer. At the top Hammond had phoned ahead so there was no problem signing out and there was a car seat waiting. Sam didn't know how he had arranged it but was glad he had. She loaded Lizzy into the car driving home watching her in the mirror. She knew what she had to do, she was Lizzy's only family she wasn't going to let her down.

Arriving home Lizzy was fast asleep, deciding not to wake her Sam carried her inside putting her to bed in her spare room. Then not wanting to wake up in a strange place alone Sam settled in the chair quickly falling asleep. In the middle of the night Sam was awoken with a scream from Lizzy who was sat bolt upright tears streaming down her face and covered in sweat. Sam was by her side in an instant cradling her rocking her slightly

"Its okay Lizzy your safe, I'm here" Sam told her, Lizzy held her tightly

"I was with my mum" Lizzy began through her sobs, Sam let her talk sensing it was important.

"She was putting me to bed reading me a bedtime story, when we hearded a knock on the door. Daddy went and there was bang, mummy said to stay in bed so I did. Then I hearded another bang and mummy screaming then there was another bang and mummy was quiet I hided cus I was scared, but I thinked I falled asleep cus the bad man tooked me and locked me in a room." Lizzy said becoming really quiet, Sam just held her aware it would take time, as Sam debated whether Lizzy needed a psychologist after all she had been through a lot looking down Sam realised that Lizzy had fallen asleep again. Carefully Sam lifted her into the bed deciding to join her as they both slept this time no nightmares interrupted their sleep.

Lizzy awoke first the next morning initially confused to where she was then she remembered why she was with her auntie Sam, careful not to disturb her auntie Sam Lizzy crept out the room, she needed to be alone.

When Sam awoke some time later alone she panicked not seeing Lizzy near her, getting up she did a quick search of her house finding Lizzy curled up in her basement Sam went over

"Liz" the small girl turned towards her sobbing.

"Auntie Sam I want my mummy" Lizzy said, Sam hugged her not able to say anything, what could she say?

"I know your mummy loved you very much" Sam settled on saying hoping it would be enough. Lizzy seemed to settle down, Sam picked her up easily coping with her weight.

"I think we should go out for breakfast" Sam suggested wanting to treat her niece then noticing her clothes she added

"Then shopping" Lizzy nodded enthusiastically after all who didn't love being spoilt by their favourite Auntie. Sam smiled putting Lizzy on the floor to rummage through her wardrobe trying to come up with something for her to wear knowing Lizzy wouldn't want to be in the clothes she was wearing when her parents died. Reluctantly coming up with a white t-shirt that had shrunk in the wash and a mini skirt Cassie had persuaded her to buy, Sam had bought it to shut her up on Lizzy it looked almost respectable coming down to just below her knee, Sam finished it off with a scarf that she used as a belt to keep it on. Lizzy twirled when the ensemble was on obviously approving. Sam smiled changing into a white blouse and blue jeans grabbing her purse. On the way out she paused by the phone ringing General Hammond.

"Sir I have made my decision about staying on Sg1" she told him pleased to hear he supported her choice.

"Ready kiddo" She asked Lizzy nodded, Sam went outside to her Volvo using the car seat she had been given last night and they were off.

They stopped at Mac Donald's for breakfast Sam knowing it was one of Lizzy's favourite places to eat and after everything she had been through she deserved this.

Lizzy ate quietly, Sam knew that she was thinking of something but didn't want to bring it up in Mac Donald's so waited until they were outside and in her car

"Lizzy you ok?" Sam asked sitting next to her on the back seat

"Did mummy and daddy leave cus I was bad" she asked quietly Sam shook her head tearing up at the thought that Lizzy could even think that.

"No honey, no no no no" Sam repeated for emphasis hugging her tightly

"They why have they gone?" Lizzy asked, Sam froze not knowing how to answer the question with a 7 year old, she didn't want to ruin her innocence as she desperately sought for a way to explain it

"Because sometimes good people die, it's not fair, it's not right but it happens" Sam explained hoping it was somewhat adequate

"Where are they?" Lizzy asked, Sam paused wondering what she meant

"In heaven looking down on you protecting you" Sam informed her, Lizzy nodded solemnly looking upwards waving to her mum, dad and brother

"Thor will look after them" She decided firmly after all Thor was up there to with her mum and dad and brother. Sam didn't argue allowing Lizzy to think what she wanted. Instead she swapped to the front seat deciding to make the trip into town as quick a possible. In town she grabbed a few outfits Lizzy said she liked 3 new pairs of shoes and some toys and her own booster seat. Then with relief at getting everything she drove home where the problems seemed to just escalate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack had woken that morning with an urgent phone call from base informing him there was an important meeting at 0800 he had to attend. He groaned and moaned cursing everyone with every name he knew, why he couldn't have one day off he would never know.

He drove into base above the speed limit venting his anger on the road. Arriving he signed in aware of an unusual amount of weird looks he was getting most seemed sympathetic. He went to the men's room entering a stall having found it was the best way to discover gossip

"Did you hear, Carter and Hammond went through the gate," one said and an enthusiastic tone

"Yeh and they return with a kid, apparently its there's from the off world affair they've been having" the other agreed

"I wonder what O'Neill will say?" the first wondered, he heard the door close and emerged from the stall wondering what had happened deciding to go to the briefing room now to find out what the hell was going on. Arriving Teal'c was already there and Daniel was just behind him with a huge cup of coffee.

"Got enough there Daniel?" he asked sarcastically, Daniel looked up not quite with it yet only recognising a remark about coffee nodded

"Its my second cup" he reported figuring Jack had asked something like that anyway, waking up a bit more with a huge sip of coffee. Looking around he realised for once he had beat Sam in, this was rare in fact Daniel could think of no other time when it had happened. Meaning something had happened to Sam, Jack and Teal'c didn't look to concerned unless they didn't know,

"Where is Sam?" he remarked causally hoping they knew where she was. By their hurried looks round the room he guessed they didn't know either. Hammond walked in before they could speculate further sitting as the head of the table the others fell in their normal places. Hammond paused wondering where to start filling them in on all that had happened since yesterday when they left. He could hardly believe it was 13 hours since had spotted Sam coming into his office it seemed like so long ago.

"Major Carter has re-signed from SG1" he began. Jack jumped up shocked, Daniel and Teal'c close behind

"Why Sir she can't re-sign" Jack said heading to the door to go and talk some sense into her. Hammond stood up using all his lung capacity to yell

"Colonel O'Neill here now!" Jack stopped more shocked than anything else stopped dead, turning around slowly. He knew not to mess with Hammond when he used that tone

"Major Carter resigned for a very good reason and I will not have you going over there and upsetting her without hearing it" Hammond yelled, reluctantly Jack returned to the table convinced that no reason would be good enough.

"Last night Major Carter got a phone call" Hammond began, ignoring Jack's sulking

"It was from San Diago police department they were phoning to tell her that Mark, Lucy her sister in law and nephew Greg had been murdered and her niece Lizzy was missing" He looked up to see their faces had changed from impatience to shocked, Daniel was the first to speak

"Oh God is Sam ok?" He asked, Hammond nodded

"She came into base to ask for time off to look for Lizzy. I suggested we ask the Asguard for help. After speaking to Thor on Chimera he refused not wanting to interfere hence breaking the protected planets treaty, Major Carter was understandably upset, so Thor agreed to help if she promised to stop crying" Hammond said not even Jack made a joke about Sam crying but he did store it away for later use.

"Why didn't you call us?" Jack wondered aloud, echoing the thoughts of Teal'c and Daniel

"There was no time, every second Lizzy was gone meant more time he could of..." Hammond trailed off. They nodded their understanding although were less than happy about it.

"Thor beamed Lizzy up and us down we apprehended the murderer before contacting the police, after we'd dealt with them Thor beamed us to the SGC where the paediatrician confirmed Lizzy hadn't been assaulted" Hammond finished

"Thank God for small graces" Daniel muttered, as Jack sat silent.

"Where is Major Carter now?" Teal'c asked calmly, wanting to go to her and comfort her. Hammond looked at them they all seemed worried and stressed

"I am putting Sg1 on downtime for 2 weeks" Hammond reported watching as they all stood up racing for the door, all arguing on who was going to drive, agreeing to let Teal'c as he was the fastest.

Arriving at Sam's they were annoyed to find her out deciding to just let themselves in with the spare key. They had just settled when they heard the door go. Jack answered it as Teal'c pulled on his hat. 2 police officers were standing there looking surprised when they saw Jack

"Is this Major Samantha Carter's house?" one asked stepping forwards so he could peer in, he was male, greasy black hair that poked out from his hat, a long pointed face and brown eyes. Everything in his being, his experience told Jack not to trust him.

"Yes" Jack replied

"Is she in we want to talk to her?" the other questioned, she was female, brown hair 5"7 and startling green eyes, she seemed friendly and trustworthy

"Sorry she is out right now" Jack stated, the man interrupted

"And who are you?" he asked quite rudely, Jack raised an eyebrow

"I'm her commanding officer Colonel Jack O'Neill these are her colleagues Daniel Jackson and Murray Teal'c" Jack said pointing to them respectively,

"What sort of name is Murray Teal'c?" the man asked rudely Teal'c stepped forwards showing his full height not liking the tone this man was talking about him in.

"Easy big guy" Jack said softly placing a restraining hand on Teal'c chest

"It's African" Daniel explained "Teal'c is from an isolated tribe" He went on to explain further. The man looked suspicious but was silenced by his partner. She nudged him sharply in the ribs glaring at him to shut up. They noticed a car pulling up on the road not able to park on the drive, Sam jumped out with Lizzy noticing all the commotion, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c ignored the police officers running over to greet her, Lizzy hid behind her scared of all these new people Sam noticed bending down and lifting her up so she was more eye level. She guessed Hammond had told them the news.

"Lizzy this is Colonel O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c" Sam said pointing to each one

"And this is Lizzy Carter my niece" She said

"Nice to meet you Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson and Mr Teal'c" Lizzy said obviously frightened but still trying to be polite,

"You too Lizzy Carter" Teal'c said bowing. Lizzy scrunched up her face looking at her auntie amused and confused by his behaviour

"Can we aid you with your shopping?" Teal'c asked Sam nodded

"That would be great" Sam said passing them the keys taking Lizzy inside figuring she had plenty of time to get to know them and was bound to be feeling slightly shy after what she had been through. On reaching her door step she remembered the 2 police officers were there

"Hello, can I help you?" Sam asked politely

"Yes I'm Officer Davis and this is CSI Bell we need to ask you and your niece some questions" the man said stepping annoyingly close to Sam so she took a step back

"We were hoping you could come down the station" he said, Sam shook her head not wanting to leave Sg1 and not liking the officer

"Its ok we can talk here" Sam said inviting them in

"We'd rather do it downtown" the woman said nervously looking to her partner. Sam shook her head but willing to be reasonable

"Is there anything you need to do there that you can't do here?" She asked reasonably

"We need to get Lizzy checked over" the man said.

"I have already had a paediatrician look over her, Dr Jo Marlow she consults at the academy I'm sure she will give you a copy of the results" Sam said. The police officers exchanged a glance their orders had been to take them into the station but they couldn't physically make them go in unless they arrested them both.

"Was there any other reason?" Sam asked, they both shook their head

"Good," Sam said stepping back to allow Sg1 loaded with bags in

"Daniel you're on coffee duty" she ordered knowing he was the expert. Daniel nodded

"Did you want one?" he asked the police officers they both shook their heads. Sensing Lizzy was best not hearing their discussion Jack went over to where she was sitting on Sam's lap

"Hey Lizzy, want to raid auntie Sam's cupboards and find the good stuff?" he asked. Lizzy looked at her auntie who nodded encouraging her. Lizzy hopped off Sam taking Jack's hand leaving her going into the kitchen. They waited until the door was shut

"So Samantha can I call you Samantha?" He asked

"Sam please" Sam said preferring that over Samantha any day. The male nodded

"You found out about your brothers death last night correct?" he asked, Sam nodded

"And you found your niece just 2 hours later despite it being a 17 hours drive" the man said sounding suspicious, Sam nodded not saying any more as she could hardly admit to having Thor an alien from outer space beam her there from an alien planet which she reached by a Stargate,

"Care to tell how you got there so fast?" the man asked, Sam shook her head

"It's classified" Sam told them honestly,

"Really, then care to tell me out of all the houses in San Diego, how you managed to identify the correct one?" He asked sarcastically

"Sorry that's classified too" Sam admitted winced even she knew it wasn't sounding good

"Oh really" the man said, Sam didn't like his tone and decided it was time to get a few answers of her own

"Why was my brother targeted?" She asked a question which had been bothering her since she had found out

"He borrowed money from a gang called the slit throats to help pay for a large loan but then couldn't pay it back" The man said rather harshly, Sam found herself crying wondering why he hadn't come to her instead of trying to pay them off on his own. But then Mark would have never willingly come to her for help his was to proud for that.

"Kingston is a low life who worked for the gang he was meant to go in kill Mark not the others but panicked when he saw Greg he panicked and shot him to then Lucy, when he went upstairs he saw Lizzy and took her. He has previous counts of abusing a child on his record" The woman said Sam nodded it only confirming what she had thought

"He didn't touch her, we got the doctor to check her over and I spoke to Lizzy about it" Sam said hurriedly more to reassure herself than them, the female nodded

"Kingston confirmed it" She told Sam who was even more relived at that.

"We do need to talk to Lizzy though" The woman said, Sam nodded she had expected that.

"I want to be in the room with her" Sam said firmly. They exchanged a glance before the man nodded knowing as her legal guardian they couldn't stop her.

"Ok" the woman agreed, Sam stood up going to the kitchen where Lizzy was swinging off Teal'c arm giggling

"Lizzy can I borrow you?" Lizzy nodded Teal'c carefully returning her to the floor Sam bent down to her level

"The police officers want to ask you some questions about what happened; now I want you to tell the truth as much as you want to but you can't mention Thor or us beaming in" Sam said, Lizzy nodded looking worried

"Just do your best" Sam said Lizzy nodded looking slightly calmer

"Lizzy meet Officer Davis and CSI Bell" Sam said

"Please call us Tom and Rachel" Rachel asked, Lizzy nodded sitting on Sam's knee holding her tightly.

"Lizzy we need to know can you remember what happened." Rachel asked, Lizzy looked to Sam who gave a slight nod.

"I was reading with mummy cus it was bedtime, the door knocked and daddy answered it, there was a bang, mummy went to the door telling me to stay in bed. So I hid under the cover. There was another bang and mummy screamed then another bang and mummy went quiet. I hided and then the bad man took me. I was sleepy so he put me into the boot. He took me into a house and put me into a room and gave me some chocolate. Then I sat and waited until Auntie Sam gotted me….."

"Yes" Sam interrupted not wanting Lizzy to reveal any more but Tom wasn't having any of it.

"What happened next Lizzy?" he asked, Lizzy looked to Sam who shook her head

"She brought me home" She said. Rachel had accepted it but Tom pushed.

"How? Lizzy your parents are dead, your brother is dead every detail could help." He began, but Sam jumped up taking Lizzy with her. She went straight to the kitchen placing Lizzy into Jack's capable arm before storming back. She had not wanted Lizzy to witness what she was about to do. Rachel had obviously chewed him out some what but Sam wasn't going to let him off that lightly.

"Listen here, you do not talk like that to anyone let alone a 7 year old girl who has just lost all the family she had." Sam took a breath to release some of the anger she refused to hit him but wanted it clear. Tom stood up

"Hey I have a case to solve and something doesn't add up here, in fact I'm beginning to think you and that older bloke helped. Do kiddies get you off?" He asked cruelly, despite promising not to hurt him earlier Sam snapped at that suggestion.

She walked over to him punching the wall really hard next to his face only self-control stopping her punching him. Sam then turned to Rachel.

"I'm going in there if I suggest he is gone by the time I get back or I will punch him. If you want to arrest me for threatening a police officer or anything then get someone else to do it." She said coldly and left the room going to the kitchen only Jack was there with Teal'c and Daniel playing with Lizzy outside.

"Hey" he said catching her as she burst into tears. She sobbed into his shoulder telling him in a slightly hysterical way what had happened. Jack nodded gently sitting her down and going to the phone first to call Janet to get her to A) look at Sam's hand and B) Sedate her if she hadn't calmed down. He then phoned his friend who happened to be the local sheriff telling him what had happened. Joe agreed that Tom had been way over the line and promised there would be no charges filed as Tom had been pushing too hard.

Jack then went back to Sam who had stopped crying and started sniffling most of it was aimed at herself for being so stupid as to leave Lizzy alone while she was in jail. The doorbell went so Jack went to answer it but was stopped by Sam she had taken a deep breath expecting it to be the police ready to arrest her. Jack hung back he knew Joe had promised him so it meant it. Sam answered the door her hands trembling surprised to see Janet and Cassie there. She started crying again partially in relief and partially because now she had started she couldn't stop. Janet caught her while Jack told Cassie to go outside she could meet Lizzy and maybe offer some support as someone who also knew the horror of losing everything. Janet helped Sam onto the sofa checking out the bruising on the hand as she did so. It was very bruised and swollen considering how recently she had done it Janet thought it might be broken.

"Sam" she said gently taking her hand, Sam just sobbed having gotten into a bit of a state. Janet sighed getting out some sedative she had brought. This wasn't healthy for Sam and she really did want to examine her hand.

"Sam I'm going to give you something to help you sleep for a bit so I can look at your hand" Janet told her, unable to reply due to still crying Sam held out her good arm. Janet injected it. Sam immediately dropped off.

"Sir, can you carry her upstairs?" Janet asked, Jack nodded easily lifting her up cradling her to his chest. Janet led the way holding her medical bag while Jack followed placing her gently into bed and pulling up the covers. Janet took the hand examining it finding it was obviously dislocated.

"I'll need to get it x-rayed" Janet told him. Jack nodded.

"Now or?" he trailed off thinking off the difficulty in getting Sam anywhere right now but when she woke she wouldn't want to be going anywhere either.

Janet smiled making a phone call ordering the portable x-ray machine brought over. Jack looked puzzled so she explained.

"I once mentioned to Sam how much I would like to have one of these in the field so I could assess injuries more easily. Daniel was there and said it may help in the identification of artefacts that were dangerous so Sam built a few. She got it patented for the air force." Janet informed him, Jack was shocked. How he had missed this! Actually she had probably told him but using long complicated words.

"I'll go let the others know what's happening." Jack said and Janet nodded. He went down stairs telling Daniel and Teal'c that Sam had had a bit of an emotional release and Cassie and Lizzy she was tired and sleeping. Everyone accepted it and when the airman arrived with the machine Jack got him to wait downstairs while Janet x-rayed Sam's hand reset it and then double checked it was ok. The machine was then sent back while Janet put a soft cast on Sam's hand until the swelling had reduced when she could properly cast it. The door opened and Lizzy crept in,

"Is she dead?" Lizzy asked going right up to Sam and making Janet jump slightly.

"No sweetie she is just sleeping" Janet lifted her onto the bed so she could see better.

"She looks like mummy and she was dead" Lizzy commented, Janet shook her head,

"No I promise Sam isn't dead" Janet said placing Lizzy hand on Sam's chest so she could feel it rise and fall.

"I thought she was dead, everyone else died"

"I know sweetie but they didn't want to leave in fact I bet they wished they were still with you but are looking down on you right now protecting you, and Sam won't leave you if she can do anything to help it." Janet promised her on cue Sam woke, hearing the last part of the conversation she grabbed Lizzy with her good arm pulling her close.

"Yep Kiddo your stuck with me" Sam said tickling her with both hands wondering why her left one hurt. She stopped tickling her looking at her hand and Janet's disapproving look.

"Auntie Sam what did you do?" Lizzy asked in a disapproving tone. Sam felt like there were 2 Janet's in the room.

"I hurt it" Sam said hoping it would work but Lizzy wasn't deterred

"How?" Lizzy asked

"I hit a wall" Sam admitted wondering why she felt really guilty on admitting it.

"Auntie Sam that wasn't very nice, what did the wall do?" Lizzy told her, "You should never resort to violence" She lectured. Sam nodded

"I know, forgive me?" Lizzy nodded.

"Ok but don't do it again." Lizzy lectured Sam nodded allowing Lizzy to be right this once.

"I won't now Auntie Janet needs to have a look at my hand, can you help her?" Sam asked, Lizzy nodded.

"Ok, this is our x-ray machine, it points at the bones and takes their photo, are you ready?" Janet asked, Lizzy nodded watching eagerly, "OK on 3, 2…."

"Wait, Auntie Sam you weren't smiling" Lizzy told her "You have to smile in photos."

"Sorry Lizzy" they tried again this time Sam was smiling, it processed quickly showing the imagine of Sam's hand. Janet checked it Sam looking over her shoulder although not an expert she knew enough to spot any obvious fractures.

"So this is your Auntie Sam's hand see there are the fingers and this is the wrist"

"Did she broked it?" Lizzy asked

"It's break, did she break it?" Sam corrected,

"Yes you did, good news is it will just need splinting and elevating" Sam groaned,

"Silly Auntie Sam" Lizzy shook her head before bending over and gently kissing it. "There I kissed it better"

"Thank you that feels a lot better." Sam told her as Jack carefully lifted Lizzy off.

"Come on kiddo lets go see Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Danny" Jack said tickling her.

Janet professionally and easily splinted Sam's wrist. "There now next time please spar with Teal'c or a punch bag" she begged. Sam nodded her promise. "Ok now how are you doing?"

Sam took a deep breath trying to put words to her emotions. Instead of words coming out she began to sob Janet hugged her tightly.

After about 30 minutes the fall of tears halted.

"Sorry" Sam apologized.

"Sam were here for you" Janet promised. Sam sniffled, wiping her face with a tissue.

"Thank you" Sam replied knowing it would be a tough few days but she had the best support network she could want and over the next few days they proved their weight in gold. Entertaining Lizzy, shopping for things for her room, organising the funeral and a shoulder to cry on, Jack especially was a rock.

The funeral was fast, only 10days later. They buried them together in Colorado Springs so that Lizzy, Jacob and Sam could visit. It was a small affair. Not many people could afford the flight from San Diego but Sam planned a memorial to take place there. Jacob didn't make it back in time but he did make it to the memorial service.


End file.
